


Lacuna

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lack of something is noted.</p><p>Spoilers for 6.01 <i>The Soul of Genius</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacuna

He thinks I need a partner. Why on earth would he say that?

A partner. Someone in my life. And don’t think I didn’t notice he didn’t specify gender. He was diplomatic about it, too. He’s come a long way from when he got embarrassed and tongue-tied talking about sexuality.

He thinks I work too hard. Too many late nights. Too much... existential flu. Not that he can talk. He’s hardly the shining example of a healthy social life either, is he? Despite on-again-off-again Dr Hobson.

Wish he hadn’t said it. Until he did, I thought I already had one.

 


End file.
